The Storm Begins Inactive
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: It is about Hollyleaf and Breezepelt admitting they are in love with each other and everything they go through. Story now complete! Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. There will be no sequel! Sorry everybody, no thoughts. NO MORE STORY/SEQUEL!
1. The Truth Is Known

_**Okay. This is my story about Hollybreeze. I love this couple so I wanted to make a fanfic about it. This is the first part. Read the title to find out what it is about. By the way, this is my first story. Flames are accepted as long as they aren't 3 page fits of nonsense. **_

Hollypaw was having trouble hunting today. There was a constant breeze, but that wasn't bothering her. It was reminding her of something, but she couldn't put her paw on it.

"Hollypaw, what is with you today? You are acting like you have ants in your fur!" Her mentor Brackenfur was saying.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what is going on with me today! I'll try harder, I promise!" Hollypaw told her mentor. Brackenfur shook his head.

"No, go back to camp and eat. You obviously have something on your mind. Just try to fix it by tonight. You're going to the Gathering tonight." Brackenfur responded. Hollypaw shook her head excitedly and ran back to camp. She got a plump mouse from the fresh kill pile and went to the apprentices den.

Hollypaw began to think about the Gathering as she became sleepy. She was going to get to see Willowpaw again and all her friends from other clans. Riverclan, Shadowclan, and…ugh…Windclan! She couldn't stand them! Especially Breezepaw! He always thought that he was so much better than Thunderclan. She was going to…she let the thought slide as the wave of sleep washed over her.

Hollypaw was racing through the forest. Something was calling her onward; it was almost like Starclan was running with her. Hollypaw skid to a stop. She was in the Windclan camp! A single cat stood in front of her. It was Bluestar, Thunderclan's old leader.

"Come closer little one. I have something to tell you." Bluestar said with slight amusement in her voice. Hollypaw slowly crept forward, and was unsure about what to do next.

"Little one, your path will be clouded. Many prophecies include your little black pelt. You know of one, but there is several more. Your destiny lies within the wind!" Bluestar said as she began to fade out.

**(A/N: Yes I know that I made Starclan a little blunter, but some time they piss me off because they are always so cryptic. I thought the cats could use a little brake from that!)**

"Wait! What do you mean by that? The wind? Come back Bluestar! What were you talking about?" Hollypaw screamed, but there was nothing there. She felt something prodding her, and she turned around hoping to see Bluestar, but instead she saw her brother Jaypaw poking her.

"Hollypaw, what was all that about? Its time for the Gathering." Jaypaw said. Hollypaw shook her head and gave herself a quick wash. Then she thought of something. Hollypaw shot her head up and saw that Jaypaw was still there.

"Hey Jaypaw, did you see my dream? I know you can do that. If you did, then I…need your help understanding it…" Hollypaw trailed off. Jaypaw looked up at her.

"Yes, I did see your dream. I only understand part of it. The wind in your prophecy is Windclan. Starclan told me about that. Otherwise though, you are on your own. Now hurry up, they are about to leave without us!" Jaypaw said as he ran out of the den. Hollypaw stood up and ran out to the group.

"There you are Hollypaw. I thought for sure that you were going to seep through the Gathering!" Mousepaw said as he trotted up to her. The selected cats began to move forward and Hollypaw hung back till she was with Lionpaw and Jaypaw.

"Hey guys. Lionpaw, did Jaypaw tell you about my dream?" Hollypaw asked. Lionpaw shook his head, confused.

"What dream? I was never told about a dream!" Lionpaw exclaimed. Suddenly Jaypaw tripped over a stump and fell over. Hollypaw ran over to him to help him up. As she got her blind brother up, he spoke very softly to her.

"This dream is yours alone. I'm not even supposed to know about it. I'm sorry, but you can't tell Lionpaw about it!" Jaypaw whispered in hushed tones. Hollypaw nodded her head and helped him up.

"Jaypaw! Are you okay?" Lionpaw said as her rushed over to them. Jaypaw nodded and before any of them could say anything, they arrived at the tree bridge. They had fallen behind, so they all ran to catch up. By the time they got there, almost all of Thunderclan had crossed.

"Come on guys! We are the second clan to arrive. We gotta hurry!" Brambleclaw was yelling. Hollypaw was the first to go over. She extended her claws into the trunk and hurried across. When she landed, she sniffed around. Windclan was the other clan there. Great, she thought. Now she was going to have to deal with Breezepaw. When Lionpaw got across and took a sniff, his eyes brightened. Hollypaw rolled her eyes. She knew he was going after Heatherpaw. Jaypaw made it across and headed to the medicine cats. Hollypaw decided that she better make sure that Lionpaw didn't do anything stupid.

"Hey guys, what is going on?" Hollypaw asked as she walked up to them. Lionpaw looked a little angry, but Heatherpaw smiled at her. Before she could say something, Breezepaw walked up.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He shot at Hollypaw. Hollypaw glared at him.

"I can be anywhere I please thank you very much!" Hollypaw hissed at him. Heatherpaw flicked her tail at Lionpaw and they walked off.

"You think you are so much better because you are part of Thunderclan! Just because you are the daughter of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight doesn't mean anything!" Breezepaw snarled. Hollypaw let out a fierce growl.

"What? Do you think that you could possibly be better than Thunderclan?" Hollypaw asked in a low voice.

"You are so frustrating! I can't see how Crowfeather could have ever fallen in love with a Thunderclan cat?!" Breezepaw groaned.

**(A/N: Let's just say that Breezepaw and Hollypaw know about this!)**

"Well I could say the same thing! Leafpool must have had terrible judgment to ever think Windclan was a decent clan" Hollypaw almost screeched. Every time Breezepaw showed up, he seemed to rub her fur the wrong way.

"Well I can't believe I could have ever fallen in love with YOU!" Breezepaw exclaimed. His eyes grew wide. Hollypaw almost fell over in shock. He was _in love with her??_ Suddenly Onestar called the Gathering to a start. Breezepaw hurried over to Heatherpaw. Lionpaw stood up and walked over to Hollypaw.

"What did you do to the poor cat? He is walking around like he saw Bluestar!" Lionpaw asked. Hollypaw couldn't answer. She was still in too much shock. Lionpaw shrugged his shoulders and paid attention to the Gathering. Still in shock, the Gathering ended quickly for Hollypaw. When the Gathering had come to a close, all the Clans left quickly. Hollypaw shook her head and started to walk out. She stayed at the back and was alone until Jaypaw fell behind with her.

"I sensed your shock. What happened to nearly paralyze you?" Jaypaw said. Hollypaw looked over at him. She could trust him. He wouldn't tell anyone about it.

"Well, we got into a fight and suddenly he yelled that he loved me. Then he ran away before I could do anything." She said. Jaypaw nodded his head and went into deep thought. As Hollypaw thought about the memory, she remembered exactly how his voice sounded and what he looked like. Suddenly, the full force of everything hit her. He was in love with her! Another thought drifted across the back of her mind. Could it be possible? Could she possibly be in love with that fur ball? Jaypaw ran ahead when Leafpool called him.

Hollypaw curled up into her bed. All night she had been thinking about what Breezepaw had said. She was still confused about everything that had happened. She wanted to try to think it over, but the black wave of sleep overtook her.


	2. Sealed With A Dream

_**Okay, this is another chapter of my story. I wrote this at 4:00 at night, and 5 minutes after I finished posting part 1. So please give me a break if it has mistakes. Like I said before, flames are accepted. I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first one, so here it is.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warrior Cats at all, and I make no money from this story. **_

Hollypaw was having another strange dream. She knew it must be from Starclan because it had the same feel like the last one. She raced to the clearing and saw Bluestar again.

"Why didn't you tell me that Breezepaw was going to say that he loved me? Now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to end up like Lionpaw! I…" Bluestar cut her off with her tail.

"Silence little one, and calm down. Follow me to the Moonpool where everything will be made clear." Bluestar said as she took off. Hollypaw had no choice but to follow her. After some traveling, Bluestar skidded to a stop. Bluestar flicked her tail, signaling for Hollypaw to come closer. She crept to the end of the pool, and looked inside. She saw two dark black cats walking along, clearly in love, but there were many obstacles in their path. Before she could see if the cats made it through together, someone awoke her.

"Hollypaw, get your lazy butt up!" Cloudtail said. Hollypaw awoke and looked around, seeing what time it was.

"Remember, you, me, Lionpaw, Brackenfur, and Brightheart have dawn patrol! Hurry up before we leave you behind!" Cloudtail said as he left her den. She gave herself a quick wash and ran outside. The patrol was waiting at the entrance for her.

"Sorry I was late! What are we going to patrol today?" Hollypaw asked. She needed something to take her mind off of Breezepaw.

"We are going to patrol the Windclan border today and renew the scent marks!" Lionpaw said. Hollypaw felt her heart sink. This was the last thing she needed. The patrol headed out at a fast pace. Maybe that meant they wouldn't be at the border for very long. They reached the river quickly.

"Okay guys; take a nice long look around. We need to make sure the border marks are very strong!" Brackenfur called out. Hollypaw took a part of the border everyone else was ignoring and started marking the borders. When she finished, she heard a voice.

"Hollypaw! Come over here, I need to talk to you now!" Breezepaw's voice said. Hollypaw made sure nobody was watching, then slipped into the bush that he was hiding in.

"What are you doing here?" Hollypaw whispered.

"Look, I needed to talk to you! Can you meet me at the lake tonight at moonhigh? I really want to talk to you!" Breezepaw whispered in a single breath. Hollypaw nodded her head.

"I'll meet you tonight, but you better get out of here quickly before my patrol catches you!" She shoved Breezepaw out of the bush. He quickly made it to his side of the border and walked off. As Hollypaw was patrolling, she thought about what she just did. She had agreed to meet an enemy warrior at night! She was scolding herself when she thought about Breezepaw's eyes. They were so pretty! Wait, no! This was not going to end well if she fell in love with him.

"Hollypaw, hurry up! We are going to go hunting!" Brightheart called. Hollypaw pushed all thought of Breezepaw out of her head and focused on the hunt.

The day had gone by slowly, but finally everyone had gone to sleep. Sandstorm was on guard tonight. Hollypaw snuck out, and used the tunnel that Leafpool had once used to go see Crowfeather. After some traveling, she made it to the lake. Breezepaw was already waiting for her.

"Hollypaw! I thought you weren't going to come!" Breezepaw exclaimed.

"Breezepaw! What did you want me here for? It isn't right to meet enemy cats when we aren't at a Gathering!" Hollypaw replied. Breezepaw walked up to her, and sat in front of her on the soft ground. He motioned for her to sit.

"Look, I'm sorry. After the Gathering though, I couldn't stop thinking about you! Then yesterday, I had a funky dream. Tallstar took me to the Moonpool and I saw two black cats in love, but there were a lot of obstacles in their way! I didn't know what the dream was, so I wanted to ask you if you knew about it!" Hollypaw was sitting there, staring at Breezepaw had just turned bright pink. She had the same dream!

"Breezepaw, I had the same dream! I think I know what it means…but I don't want to admit it!" Hollypaw said. Breezepaw's eyes brightened and his ears perked.

"Well tell me! I really wanna know!" Breezepaw almost yelled in her ear. Hollypaw let her head sag.

"I think…I think it means…that we are…I think it means that we are going to be…mates!" Hollypaw finally let out. Breezepaw sucked in a big breath.

"Us…as mates…well…" Breezepaw trailed off. Hollypaw knew what he was going to say, and cut in.

"We can't be mates! We are from different clans, and besides, there would be too many obstacles! You saw the dream too!" Hollypaw said determinedly. Breezepaw looked at her sad, his eyes were pools of sadness that made Hollypaw want to cry.

"Then will you answer one question for me? I just need to know if you love me as much I love you," Breezepaw asked. Hollypaw thought for a moment. Was it even possible that she could have any feeling at all for the annoying fur ball? Almost against her will, she answered.

"Yes, I love you more than there are stars in the sky!" She exclaimed with a passion that surprised and scared her. Breezepaw's eyes cleared very quickly.

"Thank you Hollypaw! Meet me at the river border in three days time!" Breezepaw said as he ran off towards his territory. Hollypaw turned around and ran back to home. Right as she was going to get some sleep, she heard a voice call her name.

"Hollypaw, where did you go? You disappeared and you didn't come back for a while!" Mousepaw was whispering.

"I didn't go anywhere! You must have been dreaming. Now go back to bed before you wake up everybody!" Hollypaw lied. She curled into her bed and went to sleep.


	3. A Gathering of Secrets

_**Whoop! Next chappie is up! Thanks for the review Mapleleaf615! I never thought about that couple, but what heck? I might do one about them too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors. I make no money from this story.**_

Hollypaw awoke the next morning to see the den empty besides her and Mousepaw. While Hollypaw stretched, Mousepaw shook his head and woke up.

"Hey, Hollypaw, do you need any help washing your back?" Mousepaw asked. Hollypaw nodded and Mousepaw walked behind her and gently washed her back.

"Hey Hollypaw, do you ever think about your future in Thunderclan? Like maybe if you will ever be leader or if you will take a mate?" Mousepaw asked innocently. Hollypaw turned around with lightning speed.

"No, I have never thought about what mate I would take!" Hollypaw almost hissed. Mousepaw backed away, a little scared, but then Hollypaw calmed down.

"I'm sorry Mousepaw. I got a little carried away…" Hollypaw said.

"A little? I thought you were going to skin me alive!" Mousepaw said, but with laughter in his voice. Hollypaw did a fake growl and pounced on him. They tussled on the ground for a bit, but Mousepaw gave up.

"Can't handle me huh?" Hollypaw said trying to look triumphant, but was failing because she was laughing so hard. Mousepaw stood up from under her and brushed himself off.

"Okay Mousepaw, if you thought a certain cat would make a good mate for me, who would you pick?" Hollypaw asked, wanting to know what Mousepaw thought.

"If I had to choose the cat I thought would make the best mate for you, then I would chose…me," Mousepaw almost whispered the last spot. Hollypaw was taken aback. Mousepaw also liked her?

**(A/N: This little scene right here, leads to a lot of trouble later…)**

"Wow, um, Mousepaw, do you really feel that way about me?" Hollypaw almost couldn't speak the entire sentence. Mousepaw nodded and then he ran out of the den as fast as he could.

"Great. Now I have two cats that like me. One is from a different clan, and one is with me at all times. And they can both run away really fast!" Hollypaw groaned. This was not ending up being a good week.

Hollypaw tried to ignore Mousepaw, but they were always put on patrols or hunting groups. Mousepaw would try to get close to her, but she always found a way to somehow avoid him. Weeks passed with Hollypaw trying to balance seeing Breezepaw, doing her warrior duties, and avoiding Mousepaw. One day she was awoken from a nap by a cat yowling.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Firestar called from the Highledge. Mousepaw hurried out and Hollypaw realized it must be time for his warrior ceremony. After all the cats had gathered, Firestar began to speak again.

**(A/N: I know Hazletail and Berrynose should be with him, but this is an important part of the story, so I needed him to be alone for this.)**

"Warriors are the lifeblood of the clan, so we always welcome new warriors! Spiderleg, is your apprentice Mousepaw ready for his warrior ceremony?" Firestar asked.

"He will be a warrior every clan will wish they had!" Spiderleg replied with pride in his voice. Firestar nodded and jumped down to be in front of Mousepaw.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in your turn. Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar's voice rang out.

"I do!" Mousepaw yelled out.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name," Firestar continued.

"Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousewhisker! Starclan honors your determination and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar put his muzzle on his head and Mousewhisker licked Firestar's shoulder.

**(A/N: I don't own this ceremony, I don't own anything in here!**)

The clan called his name, and even Hollypaw joined in. Mousewhisker took his rightfully spot in the center of the camp to guard it for the night. Luckily, Hollypaw wasn't going to see Breezepaw tonight, so her and her secret were safe for the moment.

The next day, Hollypaw was out of bed at a normal time. She was just about to go hunting when Firestar called all the cats for a meeting. Hollypaw padded over and sat down beside Lionpaw and Jaypaw.

"Tonight is a Gathering, so here are the cats that will be going! Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Mousewhisker, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Honeypaw, and Hollypaw! Rest and eat because we leave right at moonrise!" Firestar called. Hollypaw nodded and ran over the Brackenfur. She told him she was going hunting then headed out of camp as fast as possible. She was going to the Gathering! The problem was she was going with Mousewhisker. Hollypaw usually tried to meet with Breezepaw at the Gathering, but it was going to be hard to ditch Mousewhisker.

The day had passed quickly, and Mousewhisker had been leaving her alone. Maybe he had moved on to another she-cat. After eating, the selected cats gathered in the center of camp.

"Alright Thunderclan! Let's head off!" Firestar called. The cats left and Hollypaw spotted Mousewhisker walking with Poppypaw, their heads close together. Maybe he had moved on to Poppypaw. Firestar called the cats to a stop. They had reached the tree bridge. They were the third clan there. Shadowclan was the only missing clan. After her clan had crossed, Hollypaw made sure nobody was looking and took off to her and Breezepaw's meeting place.

It was a small clearing that was completely encircled with trees and bushes. It had once been covered in branches, but Breezepaw had cleared it all by himself then gave the place to Hollypaw as a gift. It had become their meeting place every since then. Breezepaw was waiting for her already.

"Hollypaw, I'm glad you came! We really need to talk…" Breezepaw trailed off. Hollypaw started to tremble. She knew what was going to happen. He was going to say that he found a Windclan cat that he liked better!

"Hollypaw, I love you more than anything in the world. But my clan is starting to get suspicious. They have noticed that I'm not in my den at night and that I am really tired during the day. I want to keep seeing you, but how can we keep meeting?" Breezepaw said. Hollypaw let out a sigh of relief and sadness. She was glad that he still loved her, but he was right. Her clan was growing suspicious as well.

"Well, maybe if we only meet at Gathering they would stop being suspicious!" Hollypaw said. Breezepaw's eyes grew wide.

"What? That would only be once a moon! Besides, what if one of us couldn't come? Then it would be at the very least two moons before I could see you again!" Breezepaw exclaimed.

"Well, that means that we will just have to try our hardest in-between to make sure that they have to let us come!" Hollypaw said with new determination. Breezepaw nodded, and they snuck out to see that the Gathering was coming to a close. Breezepaw speed off to his clan, and Hollypaw ran to where Thunderclan was at. As the clans went there separate ways and Thunderclan headed home, she thought about Breezepaw. She wanted to keep seeing him, but it was going to be tough without seeing him for an entire moon! She realized she had fallen behind, but before she could catch up Mousewhisker was standing with her.

"Hey Mousewhisker! I heard a rumor going around that you like Poppypaw! Is it true?" Hollypaw asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Poppypaw? No way, I don't like her. I was just talking to her. Besides, I want you to be my mate!" Mousewhisker said. Hollypaw felt her heart sink to her stomach. Great, he still liked her.

"I'm sorry Mousewhisker. I don't want t be your mate though," Hollypaw replied. She thought Mousewhisker would look sad, but a smiled crept across his face.

"Hollypaw, I believe that you should do what I ask!" Mousewhisker replied in a low voice.

"Why should I do anything that you tell me to do? You are not the boss of me!" Hollypaw said fiercely.

"Poor little Hollypaw. I am the boss of you now because I know about you and your precious little Breezepaw!" Mousewhisker replied.

_**Oh, cliffie ending! That's my first one so I hope it was good. I will update soon so nobody wants to kill me for leaving them hanging. Please review! I really like hearing your feedback!**_

_**More coming soon… **_


	4. A Plan is Formed

_**Yea! Next chappie is up! I decided to update quickly for my health sake considering I was going to be killed if I didn't… so here it is. Mudheart, sometimes I wanna do that to him to! Sorry Mousewhisker fans but I needed a bad guy and he fit it perfectly! Thanks everybody who ever gave me a review! Alright, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy! **_

__Hollypaw, trying to remain calm about the matter, but was having a hard time keeping herself from looking shocked.

"What in the world do you mean Mousewhisker? Me and that annoying fur ball together? That would be stupid!" Hollypaw said, trying to sound amused, but worry was underlying every word she said.

"Don't lie to me Hollypaw! I saw you and that annoying Breezepaw meeting at the Gathering! I saw you, I heard you, and I now know your secret!" Mousewhisker almost screeched. Hollypaw starting shaking her head in worry.

"Don't announce it to everyone in the whole clan! It's supposed to be a secret remember?" Hollypaw said. Mousewhisker smiled evilly.

"And I can very easily make it a fact well known to ALL the clans. Now, I believe that you should do what I say. Tomorrow, me and you and going on a hunting patrol, just you and me!" Mousewhisker yelled over his shoulder as he ran to catch up to the clan. Hollypaw kept walking, but her heart had dropped to her stomach. She couldn't believe this was happening! Up ahead, Lionpaw and Jaypaw looked at each other, and then ran back to Hollypaw.

"Hollypaw are you okay? None of the other cats heard it, but Jaypaw heard Mousewhisker singing 'Hollypaw is gonna be my mate!' over and over and over. We know you don't like him, so what changed your mind?" Lionpaw asked. Hollypaw looked at her brothers, and saw concern painted all over them. Maybe it was time that she came clean with her brothers.

"Okay, he now has control over everything I do. The reason why is because for the last moon, I have been seeing Breezepaw at night." Before Hollypaw could say anymore, Lionpaw started talking.

"What? After you told me I couldn't see Heatherpaw, you went and meet up with another Windclan apprentice? I can't believe you for two reasons. One, that you are such a hypocrite. Two that you could fall in love with Breezepaw! That annoying piece of…" Jaypaw cut him off with a whisper.

"Your destiny lies within the wind. If the wind was Windclan, and you have fallen in love with Breezepaw, then I believe… I think you are supposed to be his mate." Jaypaw said. Lionpaw looked at him.

"Oh, so this was the mysterious dream nobody bothered to tell me about?" Lionpaw asked. Despite everything that was going wrong in her life, she couldn't help but smile at Lionpaw.

"But guys, we…I have more problems than that. He is going to make me go everywhere with him without anyone else. I don't know what to do!" Hollypaw shouted. Lionpaw's eyes grew wide with an idea.

"What if every time he says that you and he are going someplace, I find an excuse to tag along?" Lionpaw said excitedly.

"I like the idea Lionpaw, but what happens the first time Ashfur decides to take you training or something where you can't come with me?" Hollypaw asked. Lionpaw's eyes lost the brightness, and they grew dark.

"He won't want to keep me with him. He hates me because Brambleclaw is our father…" Lionpaw trailed off. Hollypaw and Jaypaw looked at each other confused.

"What are you talking about Lionpaw? Why would he hate us because of our parents?" Jaypaw asked. It was Lionpaw's turn to look confused.

"What? You mean you don't know about Ashfur and Squirrelflight?" When they both shook their heads, Lionpaw took a breath and continued.

"A while ago, when the clan had just made it to our new home, Ashfur and Squirrelflight were thinking about being a couple mostly because she and Brambleclaw got into a big fight. After the badgers attacked though, Squirrelflight realized that she still loved Brambleclaw and broke up with Ashfur. He always had a grudge against Brambleclaw since then, and he is now taking it out on me since I am his son!" Lionpaw said, becoming angry. Hollypaw set her tail on Lionpaw's shoulder, and then looked him in the eye.

"After we get rid of this whole Mousewhisker problem, we will all be warriors anyway and then you won't have to deal with him anymore!" Hollypaw told him. Lionpaw brightened a little, but Jaypaw grew sour.

"You mean you two will be warriors. I will still be just a medicine cat apprentice!" Jaypaw growled. Hollypaw felt bad for her brother. It wasn't his fault that he was born blind, but sometimes he was overly defensive about it. By now they had reached the camp, and it was time for some well earned sleep.

Hollypaw was the last one in camp, and when she got there, everyone was all cuddled in their bed. Before Hollypaw could make it to the safety of her den, a tail landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see Mousewhisker.

"Hollypaw, I want to see you up bright and early tomorrow. We have a big day ahead of us. And we will keep having big days until you finally break up with that annoying, ungrateful, stupid…" Hollypaw cut him off.

"He is none of that! You are the stupid non-deserving fur ball that deserves to go die in a hole where nobody will ever find you!" Hollypaw said as she stormed off. Mousewhisker called her back, but she ignored him and kept on walking.

_**Sorry everybody for the short chapter. I have already started on the next chapter so more will be up soon! I hope you guys like that last line that Hollypaw says. I thought it was pretty good. Please review!**_

_**More Coming Soon… **_


	5. I Can't Think Of A Title

_**So sorry everybody for the wait on my update. I got really busy with stuff and well, you know how it goes. Its gonna get worse next month though because I have camp coming up! At least my camp is only 3 days long… and here it comes…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats. I make no money from this story. **_

The next day, Hollypaw awoke early. She was feeling better than she ever had.

She had told he secret to loved ones, and she had a plan to get rid of Mousewhisker. Before she was about to sneak out without Mousewhisker on her tail, Firestar called a clan meeting.

"Cats of Thunderclan! We have scented Windclan all around our territory! I need two cats to go check it out! Anybody willing to go look around the Windclan border?" Mousewhisker glanced at Hollypaw, and then called out to Firestar.

"Hollypaw and I are willing to go!" Mousewhisker shouted. Firestar dipped his head. Before he could open his mouth to okay them, another voice spoke up.

"Firestar! I don't think two cats are enough to be safe in case they run into the Windclan cats they are coming over to out territory. May I please go with them?" Lionpaw called out. Then another voice spoke up.

"Firestar, I also wish to go! We are running low on feverfew, and the best place to find it is at the Windclan border!" Jaypaw said. Firestar smiled at the apprentices' enthusiasm and nodded.

"Then it is decided. Mousewhisker, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw will go check around the border! Brambleclaw will now…" Firestar continued, but Hollypaw wasn't paying attention. The plan was working! Her brothers, even Jaypaw, were doing a good job at coming with her! Mousewhisker let out a low growl as he headed to the camp entrance.

"Well that worked well! That was kinda fun pissing off Mousewhisker!" Jaypaw said as he padded up to Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Lionpaw smiled then smacked Jaypaw over the head lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?" Jaypaw asked as he used his paw to rub his head. Lionpaw laughed at the sight of Jaypaw trying to rub the spot where he had hit him.

"That was for disrespecting an older warrior! Now come on, we have a border to patrol!" Lionpaw said as he sped off towards Mousewhisker. Jaypaw and Hollypaw followed more slowly. Maybe she had hope of staying away from Mousewhisker.

Throughout the patrol, Mousewhisker kept thinking of excuses to make Lionpaw and Jaypaw go away, but one of the three craft apprentices always thought of some reason to stay. Whenever Mousewhisker looked away, Hollypaw couldn't help but laugh. This was not only working, but she was having a great time seeing Mousewhisker scowl every time the apprentices were around.

After they had gotten back, Hollypaw went into her den and was alone. She was just about to take a nap when she saw Mousewhisker slip. Great, she thought. This was just what she needed.

"Hollypaw! I know you put your brothers up to that little act today!" Mousewhisker almost yelled. He was pissed, and he could be dangerous when he was that mad.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mousewhisker. My brothers just wanted to come along. I didn't put them up to anything." Hollypaw said, acting as innocent as she could. Mousewhisker let out a low growl and pounced on her. He pinned her down and began to speak into her ear.

"Watch your step Hollypaw. I still know your secret, and can tell Firestar whenever I feel like it! Next time, you better come alone!" Mousewhisker said as he leapt off of Hollypaw. She sat there, stunned. She had just realized that how much stronger Mousewhisker was than her. If he had felt like it, he could…whenever….he….Hollypaw let the thought go. She shuddered and curled back into her nest. She needed to speak to Starclan.

**(A/N: Yes, this is part of the reason why the story is rated teen. And really, do I need to say the word 'foreshadowing'?)**

Once again Hollypaw awoke in Starclan's hunting grounds. This time though she didn't even wait to be guided by Starclan's whispers. She headed straight to where she had gone the last time. As she ran, she heard all of Starclan's ancient cats whispering around her. They spoke of her prophecy, but some hid in shadows as they talked. She could hear them expressing their doubts.

"How could this cat be one of the three?" were most of the questions. Ignoring the burning gazes, she ran as fast as she could. As she had expected, she saw Bluestar standing there, waiting for her.

"Welcome little one. I sense your pain and fear. Tell me about your problems!" Bluestar said kindly. She tried to rest her tail on Hollypaw's shoulder, but Hollypaw was already scathing.

"You know what my problems are! You were the one who destined this to me! Why do you have to choose me for all of these prophecies? Why not chose some other cat that ISN'T destined to be more powerful than Starclan already?" Hollypaw screeched. She was tired of Starclan thrusting her head into all of these messes. She jut wanted to be a regular apprentice!

Bluestar began to speak very softly. "You are just like Firestar. Always destined to do great things from the time you entered this world. We really don't like having to interfere with your life. I would much rather you live a nice normal live. Unfortunately, you can't do that though. You had at least two prophecies about you and your brothers since before you were even born! Hollypaw, you must understand. You and your brothers can never be normal. You are too important for the survival of the clans. Firestar played a great role in Thunderclan and Skyclan, your father and mother played an important part for all the clans, and you and your brothers will play an important role in the destiny of all warrior cats now and in the future!" Bluestar was going to say more, but Hollypaw cut her off.

"I came here because I wanted a break from all of this! I'm always under pressure to be better than every other cat because of my parents, and now I have to save all the warriors in the past, present, and future? I'm leaving and don't try to talk to me ever again!" Hollypaw yelled as she ran back through the forest. Starclan had only added to her problems, and they didn't help her solve anything!

Hollypaw awoke and saw that it was still the dead of night. She let out a soft groan. She had to get more sleep, but if Starclan kept bugging her, it was going to be a very long night.

_**I am so sorry for the wait guys. I was trying to get over a major case of writers block and it was driving me up the wall! I really am sorry you guys! Throws cat cookies to everyone and bows down to readers several times. I am at your will! Please forgive me! By the way, I will make sure something nice and big happens in the next chapter to make up for the long wait. R&R please. Your feedback really helps me decide what is going to happen next!**_


	6. Being Watched and Fights

**I'm sorry about the ending of this chapter guys, but it just had to be done. Not much to say here except I want 30 reviews by the time I post the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN WARRIORS! Must you make me say that?**

Seeing as it was still the dead of night, Hollypaw groaned and shifted in her bed once more. Starclan had stopped bugging here about 3 dreams ago, but she was still having trouble getting any sleep. Her mind was still on the prophecies, Breezepaw, Mousewhisker, and anything else that felt like it could take advantage of her vulnerable state. She shifted again and laid her head down. 'Might as well get as much sleep as possible.' She thought.

_Hollypaw awoke to see she was at Breezepaw and her meeting place. She looked around quite confused. Her dreams had never taken her here. She looked over to see the bushes moving to reveal a dark shape._

_"Breezepaw, is that you? No, it can't be you; this is just a dream…" Hollypaw trailed off. Breezepaw looked at her quite confused, and then a grin came over his face. Breezepaw bolted straight towards Hollypaw and tackled her._

_"Hollypaw, is it really you? I am so glad to see you! It has been killing me to not be able to see you for this long!" Hollypaw was now thoroughly lost. This couldn't be the real Breezepaw! This was just a dream for Starclan's sake! She came back to her thoughts when she felt something shaking her._

_"Hollypaw, come back to me! You kinda spaced out there. You can't be daydreaming in the middle of a dream after all!" Breezepaw joked. Hollypaw let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. This was defiantly Breezepaw because only he would make such an observation. _

_"I'm sorry Breezepaw. I was just thinking. I really missed you too! Unfortunately we have a big problem on our paws. Mousewhisker is…escalating I guess you could say. He is threatening to…" Hollypaw couldn't finish. Instead she broke down into a fit of tears. This was going all wrong! First she had fallen in love with someone from another clan, then she found out that he loved her too (okay, so maybe that part wasn't as bad) then she started seeing him, then her worst enemy found out and was blackmailing her! Then to top it all off, Starclan was putting the fate of all of the clans and the rest of the warrior cats EVER in her paws. It just was not fair! _

_"Calm down Hollypaw! I'll always be there for you, I promise. Now let's get some real sleep before tomorrow comes. I will see you soon in real life, I promise!" Breezepaw waited for her to nod before he ran off into the shadows. Hollypaw smiled mentally and went to a blissful sleep._

Hollypaw awoke rather early for not getting much sleep. Deciding it would be best to actually get up, she gave herself a quick wash and headed outside. Only a few cats were awake, and Firestar was one of them. Hollypaw ran towards him. This was the perfect time to get away from camp and away from Mousewhisker!

"Hello Firestar. I was just wondering if maybe I could go patrol the Windclan border. After all, their scent has been all over there!" Hollypaw asked him. She saw him smile and she knew she had won.

"Of course you can Hollypaw. Just be careful and try not to start any fights!" Hollypaw laughed the nodded. She ran out of the camp finally free for a good while. Little did she know that she was being watched the entire time… **(A/N I would so love to end it there, but that would make the chapter WAY to short)**

Hollypaw had safely made it to the Windclan border and was slowly walking. She needed some time to really think without people constantly bothering her. She really did love Breezepaw, and she really did hate Mousewhisker. She had to do something about him. What could she do though? He could tell everybody that she was seeing Breezepaw and she would never get the chance to be leader then! Just then she caught a very familiar scent.

"Breezepaw, what are you doing here? What if somebody comes and sees us talking like we are old friends?" Hollypaw shot at him. She couldn't see where he was but she knew he was somewhere close. She saw a bush move and a very annoyed Breezepaw came out.

"Hollypaw, can you please calm down? I just came here because I wanted to see you in real life," Breezepaw answered her back. Immediately Hollypaw softened. He came here just to see her? She walked to the border line, but she was still on her side. Breezepaw copied her movements but before they could do anything they heard a voice call out from the Thunderclan side.

"Well well, what do we have here?" **(A/N Once again would LOVE to end it here, but I'm too nice XD) ** Hollypaw spun around to be staring into the face of a sneering Mousewhisker.

"Hollypaw, what are you doing here with this little piece of Windclan scum?" Mousewhisker jeered. She heard Breezepaw growl behind her, but she ignored him.

"Mousewhisker, get out of here! This is none of your business!" Hollypaw spat at him. She was really getting annoyed of him.

"Hollypaw, last time I checked the owner is the one who does the ordering!" Mousewhisker purred. This time Breezepaw lost it. He launched himself over the border and attacked Mousewhisker. Hollypaw was just about to leap into battle when she caught scent of a Windclan patrol. It was only two cats. She could do this!

She pounced alongside with Breezepaw. Before she could land her first blow though, she felt a weight hit her back and drag her. She flipped around to see Owlwhisker growling at her. Hollypaw didn't wait. She flung herself at him and landed on his back. She raked his back with her back claws while she ripped at his face with her front paws. He shook her off but she rolled and was on her feet in no time. She ran at him and slid below him while clawing at his soft underbelly. She heard him howl in pain but she didn't stop. She came out from the other side of him and went after his side. She attacked his side but was interrupted by a screech from behind her. That was Tornear! Before she could react Owlwhisker was on top of her raking his claws down her sides. Thinking quickly, she let herself go limp. Owlwhisker relaxed and she jump up with all of the power her body could muster. She felt quite pleased when she saw his body go flying into the air and hit a tree nearby. Tornear ran at Hollypaw and at the last moment she jumped to the side so he went skidding. She turned around and ran at him while he was still dazed. Before she could attach anything any further the Windclan cats stiffened and started running. Hollypaw looked around confused, until she saw several Thunderclan cats coming her way. She looked around to see Breezepaw, and her breath caught in her throat when she saw him.

His throat had been bitten hard by a cat and he was bleeding profusely. She ran over to him and sat beside him. _'No, this can't be happening because of Mousewhisker! No, please live Breezepaw!' _She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the others come up from behind her. She did notice however when Leafpool stood beside her and started inspecting Breezepaw. Hollypaw turned to Leafpool, desperation in her eyes.

"Leafpool, please tell me he is going to live. Please tell me!" Hollypaw was begging. Leafpool must have been to busy to wander about why Hollypaw was so afraid for a Windclan apprentice. After finishing her inspection, Hollypaw did everything possible to catch Leafpool's eye, but it didn't work. She was so distraught; she barely caught the deadly words that left Leafpool's moth.

"I'm sorry Hollypaw, but he is slowly dying…"

**Well, what do you think of that? Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I got a stroke of inspiration and just HAD to make this plot twist. I swear if I don't get more reviews by the time I post the next chapter, I will kill off Breezepaw. I want 30 reviews at least! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I may not kill him off but I will do something drastic to them if I don't get 30 reviews. **

**Until Next Time,**

** LunarMaiden7!**


	7. Dream Savior

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter you guys will be getting for awhile, and I hope it is okay for you. Beware; this chapter has a bit of fluff at the end. Also, this chapter is mostly Hollypaw dreaming and I really didn't want to make you guys read endless italics, so her dream is in regular type. Hope that clears up any confusion. Well, enjoy the chapter! **

All Hollypaw could think was that this was not happening as they took Breezepaw's bloody, beaten body back to the Thunderclan camp. All of Windclan had already run off, and they couldn't risk traveling into Windclan territory so soon after a battle. Hollypaw numbly made her way into the camp and ignored everybody's questions. She followed Leafpool into the medicine den.

"Hollypaw, can you please leave me to do my work? This is going to take some time and I really don't need another cat in here!" Leafpool said while she ran around collecting herbs. Hollypaw only shook her head, afraid that if she spoke, her voice would betray her and come out in choked sobs. Leafpool sighed and continued her work. Hollypaw nestled herself in the bed beside Breezepaw connected her nose to Breezepaw's. The last thing she thought before blackness overcame her was _'Please Starclan, if there was ever a chance to let me change lives, let that time be now…'_

Hollypaw awoke in a very dark forest. It was the dead of night, and stormy clouds covered the moon and stars. Hollypaw felt a wave of dread overcome her. This is was not a good place. She slowly started to pad into the forest, when she caught a familiar scent. It was Breezepaw! She ran into the forest at full speed not even worrying about how scary it was, and not noticing the eyes that followed her every move. After running forever, she stepped into a clearing. In the center of the clearing was Breezepaw.

"Breezepaw, I'm so happy to see you! Please don't die! I need you back at the lake, please come back!" Hollypaw pleaded to Breezepaw's back. Breezepaw slowly turned around, and Hollypaw fell backwards in shock. Breezepaw was bleeding everywhere, his eyes were blank and dull, and it looked like all of the fur and skin on his face was rotting away.

"It's your fault that I died Hollypaw. If you had just followed the Warrior Code and paid me no attention, then I would still be alive. It is your fault that I died Hollypaw, and it will be your fault when everybody around you dies slowly. With their final breath they will curse you and your brothers, and your legend will live forever. A legend of evil greater than Tigerstar himself. That is what you wanted, isn't it? Don't you want to know that your name will live forever? Well, you got your wish. Your name will be known from now until the end of time, but it will barely be whispered in the darkest shadows of night!" With Breezepaw's final words, his face contorted to a look of pure agony and anguish, and he slowly faded into the grasp of the forest. Hollypaw was breathing heavily and in quick, shallow gasps. How did it know her greatest desire and biggest fear? Another scent wafted over her, and she ran to it. Anything to get away from that clearing!

Hollypaw found herself in a circle of trees bathed in moonlight. In the clearing was a normal looking Breezepaw.

"Hollypaw, thank Starclan that you are here! I got so scared when I first got here! All I remember was being bitten by Mousewhisker then nothing. What happened to me Hollypaw?" Breezepaw asked at the same time as he was rubbing his side against her own. She was glad to have him back, but he seemed a little different. She ignored it for now. She was just paranoid because of everything that had just happened. Hollypaw took a deep breath, then pulled away and sat down.

"Breezepaw, you are dying. You are currently in the Thunderclan camp and Leafpool is trying her best to keep you alive," Hollypaw told him. She searched his face for any type of reaction, but she saw nothing.

"Well, that is interesting. You say I'm dying huh? Maybe that means it is time for me to join Starclan…" Breezepaw trailed off. Hollypaw couldn't believe that she was hearing this from him. His was willing to just let her go and not give it a second thought? She gasped when she saw black tendrils reaching out for Breezepaw. It looked like the forest was about to absorb him!

"Breezepaw you can't think like that! What about me and your clan? You can't leave me alone back there! Your clan needs you, and so do I!" Hollypaw said with new resolve. She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Breezepaw made it back to the land of the living!

"What if you joined me here Hollypaw?" Breezepaw said with a twisted smile. Hollypaw stared at him in shock. He wanted her to stay with him in this demented place?

"Think about it Hollypaw. We could have the whole place to ourselves, and we wouldn't have to hide our relationship anymore! You and me could be with each other all the time and not have to worry about it!" Breezepaw said happily. Hollypaw took a couple steps backwards.

"No, this isn't right. You can't be the real Breezepaw. He would never want to stay somewhere like this!" Hollypaw yelled. This was NOT the Breezepaw she fell in love with. Breezepaw quickly filled the gap between them.

"Poor little innocent Hollypaw. This is the real me. I'm not some imaginary thing. I am real and I want you to be here with me forever!" Breezepaw whispered into her ear. Hollypaw shivered and tried to back away, but she was up against a tree.

"Breezepaw, this isn't you!" Hollypaw said. She knew the real Breezepaw was there somewhere; he was just tainted by the forest.

"Breezepaw, I know you are there. Please fight it off; I need you back up here! I love you Breezepaw, just come back to me!" Hollypaw shouted desperately. She paused for a moment as Breezepaw's face went blank. Then all of the sudden, his eyes brightened and he felt more normal.

"Hollypaw, is that really you? I'm so sorry about that. The longer I stayed in the forest, the angrier I began to feel. It was like it was corrupting my soul! Now we have to get out of here, but how?" Breezepaw said. Hollypaw smiled. Breezepaw was back! Before Hollypaw could say anything, a beautiful silver cat stepped up to them. She smiled at them softly, and then spoke with a voice like a flowing river.

"Hollypaw, Breezepaw, I am a cat from Starclan. I was sent her to get you out of this place. Now follow me, and keep up. If you get lost, there is no guarantee that I will be able to find you again. Now let's get you back to the land of the living!" Then she was off. Hollypaw and Breezepaw instantly shot after her. After what seemed like forever, they saw the forest end. Hollypaw and Breezepaw speed up more. They were almost out! Before they left though, the silver cat stopped them.

"When you two awaken, you will be back in Leafpool's den. There will be a lot of tough questions, but always remember that I am there for you!" Parting words spoken, the silver cat disappeared. Hollypaw didn't wait for another second. She shot out of the forest and felt like she was slowly falling. Then everything went dark.

When Hollypaw awoke, she saw several cats gathered around her, and they were all speaking in low, frantic whispers. Hollypaw ignored them all, and snuggled back into Breezepaw's warm embrace.

**Wasn't that corny? Well, that was the last chapter. By the way, the place they were in was like the Place of No Stars with my own demented twist. Breezepaw was just tainted, he wasn't possessed or something like that. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will see you next time I update. Love you all forever!**

**Until Next Time,**

** LunarMaiden7!**


	8. Unanswered Prayers

**AN: I'm back! Sorry it took me FOREVER, but life sucks and is way too busy. Anyways, I'm back with a special treat. Here is another chapter, but this time it is from a new point of view! For the first part at least. Hope you enjoy!**

**Beta: Nah**

**Disclaimer: Why must you make me say this? I DON"T OWN IT! AT ALL! *Sob***

Bluestar glanced down and the shimmering pool in front of her. The image that resided there was young Hollypaw being punished for her actions and the entire Breezepaw incident. Bluestar sighed and shook her head. She longed to tell Firestar the truth, but she couldn't do it, at least not yet. Hollypaw's path was still dark, even to her. Sighing once again, she cleared the image in the pool.

"Bluestar, are you still worrying about Hollypaw?" Spottedleaf's soft voice asked. Bluestar turned around and looked at the one time medicine cat.

"Yes. Firestar and Hollypaw deserve to know the truth about her, but we can't tell them. I only know bits and pieces of her fate, but we can all already tell that it will be dark, dangerous and bloody. She is even affecting us! Look around at our forest and its everywhere! Its too dark now. We can't do anything though, we just have to watch and wait," the last sentence was said in a whisper, almost like she was trying to convince herself. Spottedleaf smiled and stood beside Bluestar, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, but what of Breezepaw. He is just as involved in this as Hollypaw. Does he not deserve the truth as well?" Spottedleaf asked. Bluestar growled in frustration and sat down. Spottedleaf let out a purr of amusement and sat down beside her.

"This isn't a laughing matter, and of course he deserves the truth! I'm just worried about my clan, that's all!" Bluestar exclaimed. Several other shadows of cats glanced in their direction, but the two she-cats ignored them.

"You mean your old clan. I know you're very attached to them, but you have to let go. I had to let go of Firestar, now you must let go of Thunderclan. Before you interrupt, let me explain. You know that you can still care about them, but we are part of Starclan. We have to care about all of the clans before one specific clan," Spottedleaf explained, while Bluestar settled down.

"I guess your right Spottedleaf, but it's just hard. I want the best for them, and even though we are Starclan cats, we still can't help them enough!" Bluestar whispered solemnly, while staring at the image of Hollypaw leaving Firestar's den.

"I know, but they are strong, smart cats. They can get through anything. You just have to trust in them Bluestar. They will be fine," Spottedleaf said while walking back into the shadows of Starclan territory. She barely caught Bluestar's parting words.

"I hope your right Spottedleaf; I hope your right…"

Hollypaw left Firestar's den and headed to the medicine cat den, ignoring all of the looks that were thrown her way. The news of her…relationship with Breezepaw had spread through the camp like wildfire, and now everybody besides a few select cats glared at her. For supposedly being the most accepting clan, Thunderclan wasn't that accepting after all, and she had lived with them her entire life! Growling, she stalked into the medicine den and sat beside the still sleeping Breezepaw. Who cares about what cats thought anymore? Everybody already knew about it anyway!

"How is he doing?" Hollypaw asked while Leafpool walked over to her.

"He is doing better with every passing day. He should be able to go back to his own camp in a couple of days," Leafpool explained while attempting to wake Breezepaw up. At her failure to do so, Leafpool growled and turned to Hollypaw.

"Can you wake him up? He never wants to wake up, and when he does, he always starts trying to scratch me before he remembers where he is!" Leafpool asked. Hollypaw stifled her laughter and started to prod Breezepaw.

"Hey you lazy fur ball, Leafpool says to get up!" Hollypaw teased when Breezepaw groaned and turned around. At that, he opened his eyes and snorted.

"I am not a lazy fur ball!" he retorted sleepily as he pushed himself up. Hollypaw just rolled her eyes and sat back down. Breezepaw groaned and stretched a little. His fur was slightly matted, and his eyes were still dull from his all of the medicine he was having to take. He did look better than a couple of day ago though.

"Take this and rub it on your wounds. You should be well enough to go back to Windclan in a couple of days…" Hollypaw didn't hear the rest of what Leafpool had to say because she was already back in the apprentice den. She didn't need to hear the same news twice. Settling down in her nest, she let sleep come to her.

Hollypaw awoke to be back in the shadowy Starclan forest. It was different than last time though. It was darker and had far more shadows. This time though, Hollypaw was not going to give them the satisfaction of coming to them. If they wanted to talk to her, they could get there starry tails over to her!

"If you want to talk to me, you need to come to me! I'm staying right here!" Hollypaw shouted into the air, and sat down. After seconds turned into minutes, Hollypaw started to doubt herself. Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea in the world.

"You still here huh? I thought you would have given up by now. Well, it's good that you didn't. We need to talk," a voice asked that Hollypaw didn't recognize. She jumped up and turned around to see a beautiful silver she-cat standing in front of her.

"Who…who are you?" Hollypaw asked.

"I'm Silverstream. I was a Riverclan cat that fell in love with a Thunderclan cat that you might now. That's not important though. We need to talk about what happened with you," Silverstream explained, and sat in front of Hollypaw. Silverstream motioned with her tail for Hollypaw to do the same, and Hollypaw obeyed.

"What do you want from me? Starclan have pretty much ruined my life by telling me that whole 'your destiny lies within the wind' thing!" Hollypaw spat, letting her anger loose. If they hadn't told her that, she wouldn't of asked Jaypaw, and she would of continued to stay away from Breezepaw and this whole mess wouldn't of happened!

"I'm sorry you had to go through that entire ordeal. You had to learn on your own though. If we told you what to do, what would you of learned?" Silverstream questioned, catching Hollypaw off-guard. Okay, she had a point there. She would never tell her that though. Silverstream's laugh echoed around her, and Hollypaw felt instantly calmed.

"Hollypaw, your destiny does lie within the wind, and I wish I could tell you more but I can't. I give you this final warning though. A storm is coming. When it breaks, blood and destruction will reign," Silverstream stated, and disappeared into darkness.

Hollypaw awoke in the dead of night. Her fellow apprentices were sleeping all around her, and nobody was missing. As quietly as possible, Hollypaw walked out of the den and looked up at the sky. Silverpelt was visible, but it was more distant than usual. Clouds were approaching on either side of the barely visible moon, and it seemed like it wouldn't take them too long to cover it. Shivering in the cold darkness of night, Hollypaw sent an unanswered pray to Starclan.

"Please Starclan, stop this danger before it is too late,"

**There it is. Hope you liked it, and I plan to write a lot more a lot quicker. Thanks for sticking with me! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**


	9. Authors Note

**A/N: Yes I know that we aren't supposed to do this, but I have to clear this up because people continue to put this story on alert even though I have said this a billion time.**

**THIS STORY IS DEAD!! THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL AND NO MORE CHAPTERS!!**

**I hate to do that to a story and I hate doing it to all of you, but I have to. Warriors is no longer my main focus for writing and my muse for all Warrior related stories are dead. I'm going to finish When the Only Hope, but that's only because I never leave a story unfinished. I at least finished Storm Begins before I quit.**

**So basically to sum up that rant…there will be no new chapters or a sequel. Final line, end of story.**

**-Shadows of the Storm**


End file.
